Talk
by Radiant Angel Girl
Summary: "McNally, let's go. We need to have a talk."
1. Chapter 1

It was the rapping at her door that woke Andy McNally from her stupor that morning. She had been sitting there with the same cup of coffee clutched in her hands, feet perched on the coffee table, head tipped back to stare into the sponge-work of the plastered ceiling, pondering her existence. She had now been on suspension for ten days, which meant, only ten more days to go. She pitched forward and drank took in a gulp of coffee, now slightly cold. She ambled slowly to the door of her new home, nudged a box away from the door with her toe. She had finalized the papers a day after the terms of her suspension were settled, and the boys had helped her move in a few days ago. Now, the pristine condo she had purchased looked like an overgrown jungle of boxes.

Andy couldn't imagine who would be visiting her at this hour. She knew by 8:30 all of her friends were on shift, and had probably just left parade. She opened the door and was surprised to find Oliver Shaw standing there looking impatient. He glanced at his watch and said, "McNally, let's go. We need to have a talk."

"Huh?" She was slightly stunned by the order, but set her cup down on the coffee table and slipped on the pair of flats that were lying on the floor where she had haphazardly thrown them off last night. Shrugging into a jacket, she followed him out of her building and up to the police cruiser.

At her brief hesitation, he directed, "Just get in the car. We're gonna get breakfast."

"Ok, sir."

* * *

><p>They were quickly seated at one of the diners they frequented on shift. Oliver had picked up a piece of toast and was buttering it. "McNally…" he started, then turned more personal, "Andy. I don't know the specifics of what happened during that undercover-and I don't want to know." But she could tell he did want to know. It was endearing how much of a gossip he was. "I don't know whose fault any of that was, but I do know that you put your career on the line for my best friend, no, my brother's safety." He took a bite of the toast and swallowed. "Sam is a brother to me. So when I say this, don't get mad, it is just me looking out for my family, I would do the same for you, too." He paused for a moment and looked at her, waiting for acknowledgment. At her nod, he continued, abruptly asking, "Do you love him? I mean walk-down-the-aisle-in-a-big-white-dress, have-sixteen-babies, old-people-hand-holding love?"<p>

She paused for a moment. Did he really just ask her that? "I really think I do, Oliver. "

"Have you told him?" was the quick response.

"Haven't really had the opportunity, recently," she stated simply, mildly bitter about the situation.

He gulped back some scrambled eggs before saying, "Good. While I am in the mood for asking personal questions, can I ask what you were doing wasting your time with Callahan?" Zoe would slap him across the face if she knew he was asking all of these personal questions.

"To be honest I really can't even justify it in my own head. I think it all stems back to my dad. You know about his…problems," She paused and waited for a sign of recognition. At his nod she continued, "I felt that if I got into a relationship that I was truly, truly invested in, I could only get hurt. The same way my dad hurt me and the same way my mom hurt the both of us.

"I looked at Sam and knew if I let it develop, I would be totally invested in that relationship, and I was afraid of that. He had made it very apparent from the start that he was interested in going to Guns n' Gangs as soon as a position was available. So I went against my instinct that told me we should be together and I went for the opposite type of man. Hence, Luke." She paused. Taking a bite of food, then swallowing she continued, "He was safe, he_ wasn't my training officer,_ and he seemed stable- something I had never had in my life. And when I left him, it hurt, but not as much as it should have."

Hesitating a little, Andy went on, "It _was_ a real relationship, I loved him, but I don't think I was ever truly invested in it. You know? It scares me to think that I would have married him. I really had fooled myself into thinking I would have been happy with a man who was married to the job, and couldn't get over the one that got away. He would have one day resented me and left me, just like my mother."

A heavy silence fell on the table, as the two finished their meals. The waitress ambled over and took Oliver's payment for the food, and they stood up to put their coats back on.

He drove her back to her condo and before she could open the door, he said, "Andy, my break is up. I have to go do some actual policing today… but, let's have lunch tomorrow. I'd like to continue this talk." She nodded and smiled at him slightly. Walking inside the entrance to the building she smiled a little to herself. That had been cathartic. Somehow, she felt she could talk to Oliver. He was like this guardian angel for her. And he was like family.

* * *

><p>Ok. New story. Multi-chapter. Don't have a feeling for how long it will go, but it will span the suspension, at least. I really love the oliverandy/sam/everybody dynamic. He is one of my favorites. Review please- makes me go faster, I promise! :)


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Oliver was at her door at 12:30, his usual lunch break time. He had ditched his rookie (Dov) at the station and could only get away for so long. Andy picked out a place a block over, knowing Oliver's taste.

"So… What is keeping you from being with Sam, now?" He jumped right back into their conversation from yesterday. They were at a sandwich shop today, sitting in a window seat, the sun shining in, highlighting the dirty streets, as snow melted along the sidewalks.

"This job," she said between bites.

"I think this is the part where you need to tell me the abridged version of the undercover… See I know that you knew where the cover apartment was, but I don't know how. When did he contact you? For a while I kind of figured you had heard over the radios. But Frank wouldn't have suspended you for that."

"It's because I had been there, before. The night of Boyd's undercover drug assignment, Traci and I ran into Sam and Jamie Brennan at a dive bar. And at the end of the night, when Traci left, I went against my better judgment, and I stayed behind. I went back into the bar to see him." She quickly moved onto a side point. Energetically she said "You know the night he went under? I was going to ask him to stay. I wanted him to give up the assignment, so I could have him to myself. God- it feels so weird sharing this with you—but seeing him there, I had to know if he would have stayed for me… And the answer was yes.

"I never would have gone back to see him on my own, again. Never. But he called me, and he has always been the one person I could never refuse. Never deny. Except for once," she faltered regretfully, remembering the blackout, "and I realize now what a mistake that had been. So I went back, and we were happy in this pseudo-life for a few hours until Jamie Brennan showed up out of the blue. And then he practically forced me to let him give me a ride." She stopped for a breather before she started in again; she was a talker after all.

"He made it clear, in no uncertain terms to me, that he thought Sam was a lying snake. That he didn't want me to stay with him. He told me to get on a plane or find a hotel." Her hands became fists. "He gave me money to get away. I really think he believed me. And to be honest, even though Boyd swears it was me that was made first, if he had- wouldn't he have just killed me there? He was willing to… to t-torture Sam?"

Oliver watched as she stumbled over the last few words. Though it was barely noticeable, he could see her hands shake a little as she laid them on the table, and her eyes fluttered up to the ceiling to prevent possible tears from forming. She was hurting over this. How much thinking had she given to being the reason Sam was tortured? That could break a person in and of itself. And, too, Oliver knew this girl's habit of over thinking everything.

He reached out to her, "Andy… Andy, I do believe he would. And for that very reason I am confident that you held your cover. I've seen what this guy was capable of… If he had sniffed you out as a cop…" he ran a hand over his face, "…you wouldn't be here right now."

"None of that matters now…Sam and I would be together right now if not for the suspension. They told us very clearly that if we were seen together, or at one or the other's apartment, or at the Black Penny or anywhere in the vicinity of the other we could be discharged, permanently. And we both respect each other enough not to jeopardize that. This job is what is keeping me from Sam right now. And I just feel lost without him." She brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose. An anxious habit she had no doubt picked up from her training officer. She stood, gathering her trash and made her way to the wastebasket, depositing the crinkled wrappers and napkins there. She looked at her watch and noted the time. "Come on, don't want to be late. Dov will never let you live it down," she said, a feeble smile on her face.

Oliver nodded, standing. He disposed of his trash, as well and escorted Andy to the door. He drove her the two blocks back to her building. Before she could get out of the car, Oliver put a hand on her shoulder. "Sam feels the same way… He's lost without you… but he was lost a long time before he went undercover, Andy." She nodded and flicked a tear from her eye quickly.

"Thanks, Oliver. I, just, I miss him."

"I know, and he knows." After a thoughtful pause he added, "Andy? Zoe wanted me to invite you over for dinner this week, are you interested?"

"I would love that. I have nothing better to do," she said with a slight laugh, cocking her head to the side.

"Alright. Let's go with Friday night?"

"It sounds wonderful. Have Zoe call me if there is anything I can bring." With that she got out of the cruiser and bounded up the stairs to the door and waved back at Oliver.

Oliver smiled to himself. She needed people she could talk to about this, whether it was himself or his wife. She needed people, and so did Sam. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open, dialing quickly. It rang, once, twice, and then a voice picked up. "This is Sam."

"Hey, Sammy, brother, Zoe wants you to come over for dinner on Friday night. You in?"

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do. Is poker still at Jerry's tonight?"

"Yeah, will you be gracing us with your presence?"

"Uh, yeah. See you guys there."

With that settled, now he needed to have a few words with Frank. These two just needed a free pass for a day. A day where they didn't have to look over their shoulders, thinking they were being watched.

And he also needed to tell Zoe he was having company over for dinner on Friday. She would _love_ that surprise.

* * *

><p>Not originally where I thought I was going to go with this, but there it is. Still comes out good, right? Please review. Reviews are like drugs for an addict- they keep us writers coming back for more. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

At three that afternoon, Oliver knocked on the door of Frank's office before poking his head inside. "Frank. What are you doing?"

"Working. I thought that was kinda clear. I don't just sit and shuffle through papers." A sarcastic smile and welcoming wave beckoned Oliver into the room.

"No. Not that. McNally and Swarek- what are you doing with them? What are the terms of their suspensions?" He knew he was being incredibly forward and also crossing a line that should not even be treaded near.

"Shaw, Oliver, we shouldn't even be discussing them." Frank crossed his arms across his chest and sat back in his chair.

"I know, but I need to know what I am getting into."

"What do you mean?" Frank questioned, leaning forward turning an ear toward Oliver unconsciously.

"Do you have people tailing them to make sure they aren't seeing each other?" He had decided to take the direct route of questioning.

"Should I, Oliver?"

"Look, I know they aren't seeing each other, because I know they aren't allowed to be seen together. But I just had lunch with McNally and she is a smidge away from needing to be committed, Frank. I can see it just looking at her. She clearly hasn't been sleeping, and she isn't really going out with her friends any more. God, I feel like I am talking to the principle about my kid…" Oliver ran a hand over his face and continued, "Ok. Let me phrase this carefully. Remember that time I saved your life?"

"Which one?" Frank responded, catching the idea that Oliver was asking for something big.

"Exactly. I'm going to need to cash in on one of those favors."

"Okay…" The rising inflection that he gave the word left Oliver with uncertainty as he continued.

"Consider me a chaperone… I am having both of them over for dinner on Friday. I don't want anyone being followed. I just want to give these two a chance to talk it out. They haven't had a moment to even discuss their… consequences…I just think that there is no shrink out there that will clear Sam or Andy for active duty if they aren't allowed to talk to each other. I- I realize this is internal affairs, this suspension. But the surveillance is you."

"Oliver. Did you know that they are forbidden to _seek each other out_? If they don't know they're gonna see each other there, I don't see a problem." This was really just a re-interpretation of the rules he had laid out for the pair, Frank justified. "I can see to it that McNally is not tailed on Friday. But that's easy. She doesn't have a car. Don't make me regret letting you save my life, Ollie." Oliver bowed in thanks as he backed out of the office.

* * *

><p>At six-thirty that evening, Sam pulled his truck into the drive at Jerry's two-story home. Grabbing the six-pack and brown paper sack in the bucket seat next to him, he hopped out of his silver truck and made his way up the walk to the front door. He rang the bell and heard fumbling around as the occupant answered the call. "Jerry," he started. "It's, uh, good to see you," he finished with an awkward half-smile. "Here," he said offering the brown paper bag forward to his friend.<p>

"Cragganmore. Ooh fancy, doesn't mean I forgive you for being an idiot. Although I may after a glass or two of this," stated Jerry, gesturing with the bottle.

"Jerry-," Sam started, stepping forward.

"No Sam. I had to drag- just- no. You are a fool," he said pointedly, dropping his shoulders exasperatedly. He shook his head to himself and chuckled bitterly while Sam looked on slightly confused. With a sigh he shrugged, "You know what I do to fools? Take all of their money." At that point Sam considered the issue dropped. "Come on in." The pair walked toward the door as another car door slammed shut. Jerry yelled behind him as he pulled the door open, "Oliver! There you are. Get in here!"

"Anybody else coming?" Oliver asked as he bounded up the step after them.

"Nah. Nobody wanted to lose to me this time," Jerry quipped.

Both Oliver and Sam snorted at this. "Ha! You mean everybody knows you're out of money from last time."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Oliver threw his cards out on the table with a huff. "I'm out. I have <em>got<em> to go before I lose any more money.

"All right, coward. I'm sure your luck will change one of these days," Jerry said with a twinkle in his eye, shuffling for another hand between Sam and himself. "See you at the station tomorrow, yeah?"

"See you there, Jerry. Don't forget about Friday, Sam," he said pointing to the man as he made his way to the door.

Sam quickly folded out of the next hand and the boys called the night over, but before Sam got up from his chair, he said, " Jer, what were you going to say earlier."

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"When you called me a fool."

"Sam, do you really want to do this?" At his nod, Jerry continued, "You are a glutton for punishment. Sammy, I have known you for almost fifteen years. We went to the academy together. In all the time I have known you; you have always been focused on the job. You are a man who loves being a cop. And like me, you weren't satisfied being an average beat cop. So you joined the drug squad and you went undercover." Jerry stood after saying this, going to his liquor cabinet to retrieve two glasses. "Brilliant, by the way, I have seen your records. Lots of commendations for your service, might I add." He opened the bottle of scotch and poured into the two glasses, and pushed one towards Sam.

"You're basically in and out of fifteen for three years, gone months at a time. Never once did you give thought to the friends you left behind each time, you know, the people who worry about you. You get arrested by McNally and burned out by me on your last assignment, and you do something terribly uncharacteristic. You stay. You have never taken on a rookie in the many years I have worked with you." At Sam's protest, "You know Boyko did not order you to train anyone. And be quiet, you asked for this, and I'm feeling chatty tonight. Sammy, somehow you became stable. And you became passive.

"We all got to watch you fall for your rookie, and let her get serious with Callaghan. And when she finally ends things with that asshole, you do nothing! Did you ever plan on making a move? Don't answer that," he said pointing across the card table. "Clearly you didn't, because Boyd comes knocking on your door and you disappear. And I get to listen to Traci tell me about how much time McNally spent lamenting about how you left right before she could make the move. Traci also told me how they ran into you during your undercover, and how disappointed she was in McNally. So I got to be disappointed in _you_.

"And then you got taken. Sam-I had to _carry_ her out of your cover apartment. And I couldn't even hate her for what could have potentially happened to you. Because I know that you never should have initiated that phone call. The Sam I have known most of my adult life would have never put the job at risk for something so personal. But, then, I also know what love does to a man. Turns him into a fool. Hence, you are a fool, Sammy."

After a pause, Sam took a sip from his glass with a pained look on his face, and spoke, "You mean to tell me everybody knew I had feelings for her but her? Well that just makes my day." Jerry had seen the grimace cross his face when he had mentioned the cover apartment. This was his Sammy, deflecting. This time, though, he would let the subject drop.

"This scotch is very nice, Sammy. You are forgiven for the hell you put me through. But if you stick around, we'll have to drink more, and I don't want a hangover tomorrow. Taking Leo to the zoo… The things we do for love."

* * *

><p>I explored some different characters here, I think it turned out well. Please review. I love the feedback.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The drive home had given Sam time to think about what Jerry had said to him. He knew, really, that Andy had changed him. He felt like he was a better person for her. And he knew that he was beyond incredibly stupid when he called her to come to his cover apartment. At the present, he couldn't even justify leaving in the first place. He had been completely honest with Andy when he had said that at the Alpine. If he had been thinking clearly he would have delayed the undercover.

And how he wished he had checked his phone one last time before he left.

Now, they were picking up the pieces of his failed mission- failed only because the outcome had nearly been at his expense. He had lots of thinking to do, and plenty of time to do it in. Another ten days without her. He gripped the steering wheel harder, causing a grimace to cross his face as a spark of pain traveled up his arm from his injured wrist. He hadn't even asked what they had found at his cover apartment that alerted them to his disappearance. Then it clicked. Andy.

Andy must have told Best everything. She put her career on the line for his life, as he would put his life on the line for hers. And it pained him to think about what his death would do to her. Death had never frightened him until he met her. And suddenly he felt that same feeling in the pit of his stomach. And suddenly he felt like he couldn't get any air in his lungs. That ache that he felt when he was afraid that Brennan had taken her and done something to her was back. He pulled his truck over and put the hazard lights on. Getting out of the vehicle, he stumbled over to the curb. With an arm steadying himself against the truck, he leaned forward suddenly to empty his stomach contents. Damn it.

He stood there, steadying his breathing for a moment, and spit to clear his mouth of the bile. Looking past his truck to the approaching vehicles he watched with revulsion as a police cruiser rolled to a stop behind his vehicle. He couldn't see who the driver was, but moments later the car door slammed shut and the officer approached.

"Sir, are you okay?" It was Nash, obviously riding solo this evening.

"I'm fine Nash, just needed some air." A look of recognition crossed her face as she realized who she had approached. He held his hands in front of him for a moment and looked at them closely, they were shaking. He couldn't even try to steady them. He made eye contact with her and saw that same look that a mother gives a child when she knows he's hurt or injured.

"Sam, are you sure?"

He chuckled, "No." He brushed his good hand through his hair and proceeded to say, while gesturing towards his head, "I made the mistake of thinking while alone. Not something I would recommend to anyone who's, uh, been beaten within an inch of his life." The look on her face told him she was surprised at how bluntly he'd stated it. But then, she had never known him to be anything other than straightforward, except in dealing with his feelings for her best friend.

"Are you okay to drive home?" she asked cautiously.

"Is Andy okay? I haven't spoken to her or seen her in a week and I just want to know if she's okay," he interrupted her question. He walked around to the back of his truck and dropped the tailgate so he could sit for a minute. He glanced at his watch, tilting it toward a street light. Eleven forty-five. Shaking his head, he stated, "Not that it's any secret, I have this compulsive need to know that she is not in trouble."

"She's okay. She had a rough time sleeping for a few days, but the boys got her moved into her new apartment, so she wore herself out. Oliver has been taking her out for meals to make sure she eats decent at least while he's there. I've been visiting a lot too. I'm sure there is a lot she's not saying, but there are some things we don't need to hear. She just wants to be able to see you." She leaned against the open bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Sam found himself feeling extremely thankful for his friendship with Oliver. "What are your intentions with her?"

"Everything. I want the whole happily ever after thing."

"A fairytale ending, huh? And here she was briefly, briefly worried that you wouldn't want her now that things were back to normal."

"She said that?"

"Yeah, she was worried that you only wanted her while you were undercover, that you wouldn't think she was worth the trouble, or that you would want to go back to normal when everything else goes back to normal…"

He gave a sad laugh at the phrasing, thinking back to the blackout. "And here I thought she would be the one to run away. I guess neither of us wants out, huh? Well that's a relief." He sat for a moment, and then stood up, closing the tailgate. "Just tell her that I miss her, and I'm not going anywhere. Oh, and can we keep this between us?"

"Of course." She started walking back to her cruiser, but stopped, turning back to yell, "Take care of yourself, Sam."

He just threw a hand out to wave a response back as he climbed into his truck and started the engine.

* * *

><p>I am getting to the dinner thing soon. Just thought this would be a nice chapter to fill the space. Reviews, of course, make me go faster! Am I a geek for being excited each time my cell phone dings with a new e-mail alert?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

At six o'clock on Friday night, Andy arrived at the Shaw residence, a quaint two-story home. The landscaping was meticulous, and a swing-set was visible around the side of the house. There was an SUV parked in the drive, outfitted with middle-school bumper stickers, and the porch light was turned on, illuminating a two-seat glider. Light glowed through the windows, allowing her to see into the living room.

Andy approached the door and pressed the doorbell, holding a bottle of chilled wine in her hand. A blonde woman who appeared to be in her early- to mid-thirties answered the bell. She seemed energetic, her hair was wildly curly and her eyes were bright blue. She smiled wide and spoke, "Hi, you must be Andy McNally! I am Zoe Shaw. Come in, come in!" She backed away from the door and held it open ushering her visitor inside.

"Thank you so much for inviting me over, Mrs. Shaw."

"No, no, no, it's Zoe. 'Mrs. Shaw' makes me feel old. All of my girls' friends call me that," she said with a chuckle.

"Where are the girls tonight?" Andy asked, looking around the visible space. The walls were a light gold, and there was a deep brown leather sofa and recliner positioned about a lit fireplace and large flatscreen tv. Warm light was flickering from candles arranged on the mantle of the fireplace, and the log within the hearth popped and crackled pleasantly.

"Oh, they are at my sister's for a sleepover with her girls. It's nice to have a night with just adults every once in a while. Although, Oliver did just spring this idea on me out of the blue the other day…"

"Oh, he said you'd wanted to invite me…" Andy's tone was mildly disappointed. The way Oliver had said it had seemed rushed, she supposed.

"I did, I just didn't have the plans made yet, and Oliver has never been a planner. It just surprised me, you know? Just means I get to cook for a different kind of crowd; something other than macaroni and cheese."

Andy followed Zoe into the kitchen, and handed her the bottle of wine. As Zoe proceeded to search her kitchen drawers for a corkscrew, Andy inquired, "Where is Oliver, anyway?"

* * *

><p>Oliver pulled his car into the driveway next to his wife's SUV and killed the engine. Almost immediately, he was out of the car and standing at the porch waiting for his passenger to join him. Sam just looked at him with an eyebrow quirked. Oliver just stood in the corner of the porch slightly afraid. He didn't quite know how either person would react to seeing each other. He half expected Sam to walk inside the door three steps, and then turn around and leave. Sam would never do anything to hurt Andy's career.<p>

"Sam I have a present for you. Well more of a person than a present." He sounded more nervous than he meant to, and he couldn't control himself as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sam, so he played along, "What is Jerry here to give me more money?"

"No, no that's not it. Uh," he opened the storm door and twisted the knob of the front door, "you just have to promise to trust me and not run back out the door when you see it, well, her."

"Her?" Sam stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and took two steps before turning back to face his friend.

"Yeah. I, uh, cleared it with Frank. But, uh, she doesn't know so let's not frighten her too much, eh?"

* * *

><p>"Where is Oliver, anyway?"<p>

"Oh, he went to pick up our other guest." Andy was confused, to say the least.

"Other guest?"

"He didn't tell me. Something about the 'element of surprise' and how I 'always ruin surprises.'" Zoe could hear the slight squeak of the storm door. "That's them!" she exclaimed, ushering the younger woman back into the living room.

"Hey, McNally, look who I found out in the cold." Oliver looked pointedly at his wife and the pair walked into the house. In a few strides, Sam was right in front of Andy holding her chin up, and then he kissed her passionately. Oliver pulled a stunned Zoe into the kitchen by her elbow.

"Oliver, why is Sam making out with that girl like a teenager in _our living room_?" Zoe asked pointedly with a smirk plastered onto her face.

"They're in love, and technically they aren't supposed to see each other for another week and a half, but I pulled some strings and, uh, got this 'visit' allowed."

"Ollie, I love that you are a hopeless romantic, like me," she said softly, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Sam, Sam, stop. We can't be here together. We'll get in trouble." Her eyes pleaded with him. She was about to walk out the door herself. This was cruel, like dangling a piece of meat in front of a tiger, and then yanking it back.

"Andy, it's okay. Oliver said he got it cleared by Frank," declared Sam, his hands on holding her in place in front of him.

"Oh, Sam!" she said, placing her hands on his dimpled cheeks, and pulling his face into a hug. She buried her nose into his shoulder and held him as close as possible, absorbing as much of him as she could in the hug. He placed his hands on her shoulders and took a step back, a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. He took her hand and led her into the kitchen so he could say hello to Zoe.

And there she was, leaning against the sink, arms crossed and a smirk on her face, "My little Sammy, all grown up and falling in love."

He leaned over to give her a hug, "Hi, Zoe. Thanks for inviting me to dinner."

She chuckled and stepped forward, gesturing to the dining table, "Shall we proceed with the second course, now that I am certain you won't eat my other guest?" Andy looked to the floor and blushed profusely. She had never been one for very public displays of affection.

"Ha, ha. Please, it smells delicious in here."

* * *

><p>Hope you like! More to come soon.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"So, tell me again how you two met?" Zoe asked mischievously, twirling a short noodle on her fork, and piercing a square of beef on the tines.

Sam smirked, and swallowed. "Some overeager rookie tackled me because her training officer wasn't watching her."

Zoe laughed at the jibe made at her husband. Andy jumped in quickly, "That is not at all what happened. Okay, I was clearing the apartment building and Sam matched the subject description…"

* * *

><p>Everyone at the dinner table had finished their meal, and conversation between the four had waned. Zoe looked between her two guests and started, "Why don't you two go sit in the living room, Oliver and I will get this cleaned up and join you guys in a few with some dessert."<p>

Andy protested, "Are you sure? I can help clean this up." She stood, ready to gather dishes.

Oliver chimed in, "That's sweet, but we didn't invite you over to clean our house, Andy. Go," he said, pointing in the direction of the other room. Sam followed, guiding her to the leather sofa with a hand on the small of her back.

Sam was the first one to dare to speak, but he had barely said her name before she cut in.

"Sam. I am so sorry. This was my fault. It was entirely my fault. I mean Oliver said it wasn't. But I can't help but feel that way. I got you made. You almost…" She couldn't even make herself look at him. She stared down at her hands which were wringing together nervously. Dinner had been easy. She was able to make easy conversation with Zoe the whole time. Hitting the nail on the head by talking things out with Sam would be hard.

"Andy, no." He held his hand up, halting her speech. "It wasn't you. It really wasn't. It was Boyd, and I really don't want you worrying about it. I had to worry enough for the both of us…" Realizing that might not have been the best thing to say, he looked into her eyes, and saw that she was near tears.

"I was so terrified that we would be too late."

"I was terrified that he had taken you, too." That stopped all vocal delivery. Sam wasn't really the kind of person to share his hopes and dreams and fears, but this girl. She could make him do it all. She looked into his eyes, deeply, and took his hand in hers. "But, he didn't, and you went back to the station. And you saved me. And you put something that means so much to you at stake to do that."

"Sam. I don't care about the job. I care about you. I would have quit if it meant none of this would have happened. But, I guess we can't change the past."

"No. No we can't." He said it so matter-of-factly. "So, we have a couple more days to go, and then we go back to normal."

"Ha. What's normal?" she said, echoing her words from the night he was rescued.

"We'll figure it out. I am going to start by taking you out to dinner."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. It's how I charm all the ladies." He was rewarded by an elbow to the side. He grimaced, sucking in a sharp breath. His fractured rib was still healing. The look on her face, thoroughly apologetic and worried, reminded him that she didn't know. "Don't worry about it." He brushed her bangs, which had fallen in front of her eyes, back into place.

"I do worry. Where else are you hurt? I know about the wrist, and now the rib."

"I really don't want to do this…" At the look she gave him, determined and thoughtful and so many other things, he continued, "okay, uh, my knee is pretty bruised up—I think it was a fractured kneecap. Um, a few ribs on that side, and a few pulled muscles, bumps and bruises. I'm gonna have a nice scar when they take these stitches out of my face," he stated, pointing to his cheek, "but I think that's everything." Well that was everything physical at least.

"Okay." She didn't comment, she didn't ask more questions, she didn't cry. She was strong, so he didn't have to be. She just leaned into his shoulder and waited for Oliver and Zoe to come in. He pulled her close into his side and relaxed.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's safe to go in there?" Zoe asked, standing at the swing-door with a cup of coffee in hand.<p>

"I don't know, are they still talking?" At the shake of her head, he said, "Well, if they aren't talking, they are up to no good. And that is still my living room. Let's join them, shall we?" He grabbed two plates of dessert and handed them to her, and took two more and followed her into the room. They looked in on the couple, and were surprised to see them sitting on the sofa, Andy tucked closely into Sam's side, her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm holding her close with his nose turned into her hair. They were comfortable just to stay that way.

"Okay guys. Strawberry cheesecake," Zoe announced. Andy unfolded herself from Sam sat forward.

"Ooh, sounds delicious," said Andy, reaching for her plate.

A few bites into the creamy dessert, and Oliver broke the comfortable silence. "So did you guys figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" Sam asked.

"Everything, anything…" At the blank stares he was getting, "Your relationship?"

"Yeah. Everything will be great in a couple of days. Thanks for this, Oliver. Who knew you were such a romantic," Andy remarked, a small grin on her face.

"Of course he is, how do you think he won me over?" Zoe smirked.

* * *

><p>So... Maybe an epilogue is in order? Hope you like.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. Drum roll please: Final Chapter/ Epilogue/ Thing.

* * *

><p>"Sam, is this what normal relationships are like?" Andy asked, her head on his shoulder, linking her fingers through his. They were at her apartment, she was finally unpacked, and had painted the room a soft gray. A bright green throw lay against the back of the brown sofa they were leaning back against. Her television was finally hooked into the wall and a hockey game graced the screen. The finishing touch on the room was indeed Sam in that chair with a beer balanced in one hand and her hand in the other.<p>

"What kind of question is that?" he asked, his voice semi-surprised, he turned his head from the game to look at her.

"I dunno. Just came to me." She shrugged under his arm, looking up at him briefly before turning her attention back to the television.

He leaned forward, setting his bottle on the table. He turned in his seat and took both of her hands in his. "Andy, we are anything but normal. We've been "dating" for less than two months and we already practically live together. We don't need normal. And, to be honest with you, it's been so long since I was in a long term relationship that I don't remember what normal is like." She giggled before he could say, "Don't make any more "old" jokes at my expense, either."

"Sam, I love you," she said, settling back into his side, sinking into the couch.

"I love you, too." He pressed his lips into her temple and relaxed. He pulled her chin towards him and kissed her thoroughly. She reached across and ran her fingers through his hair, fingers ghosting over the scar left behind from his brush with death. That reminder sent tidal waves of fear through her every time she saw it. It represented everything that had happened to Sam in that farmhouse. And it also represented the anguish that happens to a man when everything you live for is taken away and all you are left with is this unbearable need for retribution. She gazed into his eyes a few moments before they were startled by the horn on the television announcing a goal. Andy changed position, lying across the couch, resting her head in Sam's lap. He absent-mindedly combed his fingers through her long hair, with a content look on his face.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I realize this is soon and all… but… do you think we'll get married in the future?" It was a question that had been on her mind all day. Ever since Frank had announced his engagement to Noelle at parade that morning, as well as the tiny addition to the force.

"Yeah."

"Like soon?" she asked sounding hopeful. Sam leaned forward to put his bottle on the coffee table and looked down into her eyes, his expression unreadable. He moved some hair out of her face and laughed, that rare cheese-ball grin covering his face, making him look ten years younger.

He leaned back, and pushed his hips forward off the couch so he could grab his wallet from his pocket. He settled back into his previous position and opened his wallet. From where she was lying, Andy couldn't see what he was looking for so she relaxed and accepted his silence as an answer for now. Of course it was too soon to be talking about this. But… he still had that grin. That big beautiful smile she had first seen when he described his first undercover operation, 'Ernie, the Zamboni driver.'

Finding what he was looking for, Sam closed his wallet and threw it onto the table. He took Andy's left hand as she watched him inquisitively. He placed a simple ring, a thin white gold band with a marquis-cut diamond, on her third finger, and reached for his bottle again. She stopped him before he could grab it and pulled his face down to meet hers.

"Aren't you going to ask me first?" She asked laughing, between kisses.

"I thought you just proposed to me," was his reply feigning ignorance or innocence or both. Andy stood up and flipped off the television. "What are you doing? I was watching that." Still, that smile. She reached for his hands and pulled him up, with some effort.

"We're celebrating. Let's go!"

"Where?"

"The bedroom."

"Okay."

No more talk was needed.

* * *

><p>Thoughts?<p> 


End file.
